Reply
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: Something has been hastily shoved under Max's door. What could it be and who's it from? Part 2 of Taken to New Heights - read TTNH first


**This is a follow on from Taken to New Heights, so read that first or this won't make too much sense.**

 **I had a request to write more of this, but I wanted to keep it a one-shot. I have collected all my Pricefield stories together (Pricefield Playlist) and will keep adding to it, along with other things. I will get round to updating my other stories very soon. This one was both fun and a little bit heart wrenching in places, in a good way.**

 **Apologies in advance for any appalling puns or jokes I make. I can't help myself.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

I'm sat at my desk, pounding away at my keyboard, desperately trying to form coherent sentences.

 _I always leave everything to the last minute, this time is no exception._

My head begins to throb from staring at the laptop screen for too long. After an hour of sitting here, I swear I have less than when I started. I lean back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling.

 _I need to figure out a way to combat this procrastination. It's really becoming a pain in the ass._

A shuffling sound comes from near my door, breaking me out of my self-absorbed line of thought. I turn my head and see something has been pushed under my door.

 _Should I go over and investigate? No, Max. Work first._

I continue to type, but get progressively enthralled by whatever is sat by my door. My gaze becomes more and more focused on the item.

 _Why do I have to be so nosy?_

I sigh and get up off my chair, going over to investigate. A bunch of letters have been shoved under my door.

 _Strange._

I pick them up and examine them. On the front of the first one in the pile is some writing.

 **To Mad Max**

I instantly recognize Chloe's scruffy handwriting.

 _Chloe, what are you up to? Is this some really bad prank or something? I wouldn't put it past her._

I open the door to try and find her, but she is nowhere to be seen.

 _I'm probably going to regret opening these. There will probably be an explosion or something knowing Chloe. Still, I won't know until I've tried._

I keep my door ajar, just in case she decides to make an appearance, and sit on my bed, carefully turning each letter over in my hand. They have been sealed up with some tape. I gently open the first one.

 _How do I know it's the first one you ask? Well, there is a huge number one on the front of the envelope. You can't miss it._

As soon as I take the letter out of the envelope and unfold the sheet of paper inside, I immediately recognize my own handwriting, but there is something strange. Another lot of handwriting has been squished in between my own words. My eyes roam over the new additions. I squint to read some of it properly.

* * *

 **Chloe,**

Max,

 **I'm not really sure what to say. I want to send you stuff, but… I don't know how to say it and… I don't know. I've tried so many times. I wrote stuff and then crossed it out or just ran away. We didn't really part on the best terms, you probably hate me now. I could have just picked up a phone and text you… but I didn't. The longer I leave it, the harder it gets to make contact and I don't think you are really in any position to call me, not after all that's happened. I feel like shit for leaving you like that, and even worse for just cutting you off completely. I really want to and I wish I wasn't such a coward.**

I get why you didn't send things to me. I don't know what I would have done in your situation. It was horrible for both of us. I know dad was special to you too. He was the one who got you into photography after all, you two were so alike it was a bit scary. You know what they say about girls falling for people who are like their dad… I guess that kind of holds up in our case, huh? I don't blame you for doing what you did, I just really wish you had got in touch, but I understand why you didn't. I don't hate you, I never could. You're not a coward, you're the bravest person I know.

 **Maybe one day I can give these to you, tell you all those words I should have said. Writing this kind of feels like speaking to you in a weird way. You'd probably laugh at me for saying that, tell me I'm weird and smile like you did before… before the accident. What I wouldn't give to see you smile one more time…**

I'm happy you finally gave these to me, better late than never… and you always complain about me being late. You are such a hypocrite… or maybe a hipstercrite? …Ok, that was bad, even for me. I'm so punny, right? I could give you a run for your money. Whenever I had a shit day, I used to pretend you were there with me and talk to you, so you're not the only weirdo in Arcadia. This place is full of them. I find myself doing it now sometimes. I don't have to do it anymore though, not now I have the real deal. I would laugh at you and say you were weird… but you're my kind of weird. Even though dad is gone… having you here makes life bearable. You're the only person who came back to me, the reason I can smile today.

 **Maybe it's best I keep away. What kind of best friend am I if I just bail on you? You're probably better off without me… then again, maybe this is me just trying to find more excuses to justify me being a complete ass. Either way, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you, ever.**

You're the kind of best friend that makes me smile and laugh more than I have in years, so don't you dare say that. There is no way I could ever be better off without my fun-size hipster. Who would I possibly torment about their height if you weren't here? Yes, it would have been nice if you had managed to contact me, but it's a two-way street. If I had wanted, I could have dropped you a text and it'd have probably made it a bit less awkward, but I just felt so abandoned and angry. I had all this rage building up over the past five years and I just took it out on you, even though you didn't deserve it, at least maybe not all of it. I think you'll agree that I had the right to be a bit pissed at you. What I didn't have the right to do was to keep wielding guilt as my weapon whenever I didn't get my own way like a spoilt brat. I had everything planned out, what I was gonna say when I saw you again, but it came out wrong. It kept coming out wrong every time. Things will always be cool with us. Don't ever worry about that. You're my super Max and that won't ever change.

 **I miss you, so much.**

You're here now and that's all that matters. I'm glad to see you again.

 **Max**

Chloe

* * *

I sit there, dazed, reading over it again and again. These were words I never thought I would be reading, ever.

 _Chloe…_

I take the next letter with shaking hands and open it, my eyes take in the words she has written, words that come from the heart.

* * *

 **Hey Chloe,**

Max,

 **You'll never guess what happened today. Some asshat pushed me into one of the lockers. I don't know what it is about me that makes me such an appealing target for bullies. If you were here, you'd pummel them, I know you would. You'd have told them that only you could push me around… to be honest right now, I would quite happily let you push me around if it made everything right again… but it won't, will it?**

I would have totally beat his punk ass down, no-one touches my shy cliché hipster geek… apart from me… and I will touch my shy cliché hipster geek… everywhere (I would use the winking emoji here, but I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. Just imagine me wiggling my eyebrows seductively. Nice image, right? Hella sexy). I don't want to push you around and I don't want you to feel like nothing will ever be right between us. It is already so much better than I ever would have imagined. Just you being here has already made me feel alive again, like an actual person rather than an empty shell of my former self, full of nothing but anger and bitterness.

 **I can't wait to get out of here. Sure, there are some nice people here, but they are few and far between and… none of them are you.**

I haven't really been able to connect with anyone properly since you left. Rachel was the only one who wasn't scared off by my behavior, even though I tried at first. Sure, she was fun to be around… but she wasn't you.

 **Look at me getting all sappy. You know you love it really.**

I do love it when you get all sappy and I just wish you wouldn't stop yourself. I want to hear what's going on in your head, no matter how cheesy or embarrassing… the cheesier the better. I bet you have some weird shit going on up in that brain of yours. I know you do. Anyone who spends time with me would.

 **Max**

Chloe

* * *

 _I feel… so strange reading these. I am happy to be reading them, but it's kind of bitter sweet at the same time. It's hard to describe._

I reach down for the next letter with a huge three on it and have to physically stop myself from tearing it wide open.

* * *

 **Chloe,**

Max,

 **I was thinking of going to Blackwell to do the photography course. You always encouraged me to follow my dreams… it seems my dreams are leading my back to Arcadia… back to you. Maybe I'll be able to work up the courage to finally face you after all the years of radio silence. I don't even know if you're still in Arcadia. You could have long since gone. If I was any kind of friend, I would know that kind of information.**

I've been trying to get out of Arcadia for god knows how long and when you finally make it, you want to come back? Maybe you need your head tested. I believe in you, that's why I encouraged you. I knew you could make it, you just had to believe in yourself. You're always so ready to beat yourself down that you can't see how amazing you are. Maybe part of me wanted to stay in Arcadia just in case you came back. I hoped you would eventually, even if it wasn't for me. I thought I might set up a Max trap. Maybe put some polaroid film over a hole covered in leaves or something. It's not like I knew what was going on with you either. Using that logic, you could say I was a bad friend too.

 **What are you doing now? Did you follow your dreams? You'd better have, otherwise I am going to be so mad at you. If you've become some deadbeat drunk I am gonna whoop your ass. I mean it. You could be anything you want. You're smart, talented and… the thought of you wasting everything makes me feel so sad…**

I guess you're gonna have to whoop my ass then. Not for long though. After seeing how hard you are working, I'm going to give the whole education gig another go. I'm sure you'll be happy about that. You have a lot of faith in me, even after everything that's happened. It makes me wonder what I've done to earn your faith… whatever the reason, I'm glad you believe in me. We all need someone who believes in us. Just that one person…

 **I… really wish I could go back to that day and just refuse to leave you. I don't know what my parents would have done. At the very least I could have tried to get in contact… I keep going over everything in my head, wondering what would have happened if I had done something different… if I had sent these letters instead of hiding them like some embarrassing teen journal. We'd have probably still been in touch now… I know we would have. There are just some people that, no matter what happens, they can cope. Dog, I'm making this sound like some long distance relationship...**

I wish you could have stayed too, but it wasn't possible. There is no point wondering what could have happened, things are how they are and we have to just accept it and adjust. We can do all the shit we were supposed to do now, it's not like we can't, right? We have plenty of time, we just have to make sure everything we do is as hardcore as possible to compensate. Do it to the Max! Even after the long time apart, you haven't changed one bit and I wouldn't want you to… well maybe you did get hotter, no offence to thirteen year old Max. You sure as hell didn't get any taller (don't hit me for that next time you see me, I bruise easily. Also, I fight… dirty – again huge urge to put a winking emoji here, but I have my integrity).

 **While on the topic of relationships, I haven't dated anyone since I left. I'm too shy and weird I guess. I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet, lame right? I just… haven't found the right person… or maybe I haven't been able to hold onto them…. I bet you would love to talk about this kind of stuff with me, get me all embarrassed, watching me squirm under you're relentless and merciless questioning.** **Maybe I could have finally told you**

Well, that's changed now, hasn't it? SPOILER ALERT – you are hella gay! How the hell did you not realize while writing these? Not that I can really judge. I was too young at the time to realize how I felt about you, maybe I was a bit scared to admit it too. When I finally had, you were long since gone. It's not like I could just randomly text you, "Max, I know we haven't spoken in forever, but I'm hella gay for you. Just thought you'd like to know". All those angsty teen emotions and hormones were all over the place and it was even more confusing after you left. It wasn't until after Rachel came (get your mind out of the gutter) that I realized… I loved you, a lot. Ever since you've been back, I have grown to love you more, if that's possible. It's not just a physical thing either, not that I am opposed to that kind of arrangement. You can surprise me with a striptease any day you like and I would be more than happy to oblige. Just remember my birthday is coming up soon. Just something for you to think about… no pressure. I think we have a strong emotional connection, one that no-one can break, not even us.

 **Do you have anyone special in your life right now? Someone who is actually there for you, unlike me… I've been thinking back to all the time we spent together and… never mind… stupid thought.**

The only truly special person I have ever had in my life is… you. You are my best friend, my first love, my partner in crime, my first mate, the person I want to become bitter and cynical about life with as we grow old… you're everything I could ever hope for.

 **I'd better stop now before this gets weird… well, before it gets any weirder.**

You are weird Max, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Max**

Chloe

* * *

I sit there, the final letter staring back at me.

* * *

 **Chloe,**

Max,

 **Well, I'm back in Arcadia and I still haven't seen you. What is wrong with me? Am I just going to put it off forever? There is always tomorrow… until suddenly there isn't. I'm such a loser. I half hoped that I would just bump into you at Blackwell… but it doesn't look like you go here. You're probably off at some brainiac school, either that or you're a pro skater girl now, maybe a rockstar… you could be anything and I wouldn't know.**

There is nothing wrong with you… at least not in my eyes. You aren't a loser. I couldn't be anything without you.

 **You are probably closer to me than ever distance wise, yet it feels like we are further apart. Time beats distance, I guess.**

Look at the beat poet here. Time also bring people closer together dumb ass, so stop being so pessimistic.

 **I promise I will find you and do everything within my power to make things right, or at least apologize.**

You have apologized enough, so stop. Instead of apologizing, thank me for putting up with you. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it.

 **Speak to you soon,**

We will. I am always up to talk to you, even if it's about stupid shit. Let's be real, that's all we talk about, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Max**

Chloe

* * *

I hear quiet shuffling coming from the corridor. I turn and see a flash of blue dart away from the door, followed by some muffled swearing. It can only be one person.

 _Does she really think I didn't see her that time? How long has she been out there?_

"Chloe, you have to do better than that to evade my detection."

She peers round the door frame, smiling sheepishly.

"My ninja skills need some work, huh?"

Chloe sighs, walking just inside the door. The door creaks as she opens it and she stands there awkwardly, a very slight blush on her cheeks.

 _Even after all this time, she still gets like this. It's kind of cute._

I pat the space beside me on the bed.

"Come on you."

Chloe glances out into the corridor, maybe thinking about whether she can escape having this conversation. Eventually she decides to take up my offer and perches herself on my bed. She folds her arms protectively over her chest, closing herself off. I shake my head and tease her hands apart, taking hold of them. She looks down at our hands, gently playing with my fingers. Her eyes linger over the letters now sitting on my bed. After some time, she finally works the courage to look me in the eyes.

"You wrote all that shit to me so… I thought it was only right that I reply to it, you know? I'm not great with all this mushy shit, but writing it down is easier."

A smile forms on my lips. I lean in and kiss her gently on the cheek.

"And you say I'm the dork."

Chloe leans in close, placing her forehead against mine.

"Because you are."

We stay like this for a while in silence. There is no need for words. Everything has been said… except for one last thing. Something I could never say enough to her… ever.

"I love you, Chloe Price."

Her warm breath tickles my skin.

"And I love you, Max Caulfield. Someone has to."

I playfully push her.

"Hey!"

She nearly falls off the bed, but manages to steady herself. She grins at me, her blue eyes sparkling with contentment.

"I'm kidding."

 _She always is. She just can't help herself._

"You'd better be, or I might have to revoke some of your girlfriend privileges."

Chloe inhales dramatically, a hand on her forehead.

"However would I survive such a punishment?"

* * *

 **Why do I always listen to music while writing? It always ends up being like this. Maybe I need to get some more uplifting songs on my I-pod. My brain just seems to be stuck on mild angst… or sometimes full on angst mode 24/7, especially when it comes to Pricefield.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in another story very soon**


End file.
